INVERTED All-Stars
INVERTED All-Stars is an upcoming book and YouTube stop-motion series based on [http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.wikia.com/wiki/PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale]. It focuses on 10 characters using a device called the Game Portal to go into PSASBR and become the characters and steal other weapons from other fighters. Story TBA Characters 'Ghost' Quote: "Taste R.Y.N.O.! No not the animal, the wea- You know what? Forget it." Ghost is the creator of the game portal and leader of the group. He chose to be Ratchet. He always puts his friends' safety before his own. He's usually pretty calm-headed, but if you get him angry, you'd better get ready for a one-way ticket to painville. Rival: TBA Rival: Lion 'Lion' Quote: "I AM THE MIGHTY... Sackboy." LION IS THE MIGHTY... Sackboy. Yes, Sackboy. But don't underestimate him! With his Popit, Grabinators, and Creatinator, he can blast you into the next PlayStation All-Stars game. 'Adrial "Conan/Conansboy" Jones' Quote: "You wouldn't hit a cat, but a cat would hit you!" Just because he may have chosen a cat who wishes to be human who has an endless supply of Moshi and where's a red waiter's suit with a red fighter's band, doen't mean he can't fight! Using Toro, Conan can beat the crap outta anyone! Rival: TBA 'Dude' Quote: "Tripping really kills a threat, don't ya' think?" Dude has chosen to be the rappin' Parappa and now all of his skills. He's sometimes hot-headed and stubborn, usually denying orders from Ghost and gets himself into trouble, but he does care about his team.. Rival: TBA 'Bryce' Quote: "TASTE, uh, ICE CREAM, um, BOMB! Wow, that really sucked..." Bryce had gotten glitched when using the game portal after chosing Sweet Tooth. He now goes crazy every once in a while and Sweet Tooth's personality takes over, threatening to kill everyone he sees. Rival: TBA 'Jet' Quote: "FOR THE GLORY, ah forget it." Jet is a talented fighter, so when he became Radec, his skills increased signifiganty. With his trusty sniper rifle, he can get AP from afar and can also transform it into a devastating weapon to get many kills. He later becomes the demon Dante after an accident with his cloak and StA5X Arc Cannon swapping bodies with him. Rival: TBA 'James "Jr." Boom' Quote: "What happened to my watch? Oh right I don't wear a watch." James "Jr." Boom chooses to be the big bad and brutal Big Daddy. With the Game Portal, he is able to swap which arm his drill is on, as well as using the Little Sister to kill his enemies. 'Jordan' Quote: "Where's my watch, WHERE'S MY WA- oh it's on my hand." Jordan has chosen to play as the treasure hunter Nathan Drake. His AK-47 can stun you into submission, or his grenades can blast you into the next county. Rival: Sir Daniel Fortesque 'Jennifer Tangle' Quote: "Don't treat me special because I'm a girl. Treat me special because I can kick your butt!" The newest (and first) female warrior has joined the group. She has chosen to fight as Nariko, the wielder of the Heavenly Sword. While the Game Portal may has disabled most of her swords' abilities, she can still fight like a true warrior, and her level 3 super can send you all the way to the underworld. Rival: TBA 'Teddie' Quote: "Locked and- OW! I popped my hand!" Don't be fooled by his name, he can pack a punch. He uses Jak (with of course the ever-present Daxter) to annihilate his foes and with his Morph Gun, he can blast them into the next county. Rival: TBA Main Antagonists Names: Specter & Hatake Reason: TBA Rivals Ghost: TBA Reason: TBA Dude: TBA Reason: TBA Bryce: TBA Reason: TBA Jet: TBA Reason: TBA Jr. Boom: '''Lion '''Reason: '''Like Bryce, Jr. glitched while using the game portal. Big Daddy doesn't take over him, but he does get jealous over Little Sister's affection over Lion. She hugs Lion, driving Jr. Boom crazy to the point where he tries to kill him. '''Lion: Jr. Boom Reason: '''The Little Sister hugs Lion really tight suffocating him. Then Jr. Boom screams and chases after Lion trying to kill him with Lion yelling "What's wrong with you?!" '''Jordan: '''Sir Daniel Fortesque '''Reason: Jordan can't understand Dan and thinks he insults him, and then challenges him to fight. Tangle: '''TBA '''Reason: '''TBA '''Teddie: TBA Reason: TBA Conan: Spike Reason: Spike thinks Conan is a Pipo monkey in disquise. Characters Protagonists Main Antogonists Fighters (Villains) Regular Fighters Minions Trivia *Nobody but Ghost calls Tangle "Jennifer". *Only Bryce, Jordan, Jr. Boom, and himself call Adrial "Conansboy". *Ghost, James, and Teddie have their souls in Ratchet, Jak, and Big Daddy, but Daxter, the Little Sister, and Clank have nobody in them, so they are the only members of the team to have their own souls instead of someone using the Game Portal in them. *The original names for INVERTED All-Stars were PlayStation INVERTED All-Stars, PlayStation All-Stars INVERTED, INVERTED All-Stars Battle Royale, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale INVERTED and PlayStation All-Stars INVERTED Royale. **Strangely, the first title (PlayStation INVERTED All-Stars) was the closest to the final name than any of the others. *Any minion with a low intelligance is a failed clone of the team. *There are 30 villains (including Hatake and Specter), 20 more than the team. *A name for the team hasn't been decided. *''IAS'' is short for INVERTED All-Stars. *Tag is the only character (so far) to not not already be in All-Stars. *A sequal has been confirmed. **Even though an IAS2 has been confirmed, the first story isn't done yet.